Un héroe Slytherin
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Solo tenía una misión, matar a Albus Dumbledore y para ello tenía un plan. Hasta que sin querer libera fuego demoniaco y su única salida fue el armario evanescente que acababa de reparar.


**_Las historias de Harry Potter y Avengers así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen._**

**_Esto solo es hecho para puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._**

**_Di no al plagio._**

**_Algunas líneas fueron tomadas prestadas del último libro de Harry Potter y un texto que J.K. Rowling reveló de Draco Malfoy_**

Levantó el rostro y clavó su mirada en su reflejo, su aspecto era atroz.

Siempre se jactó de lo atractivo que era pero ahora eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Durante toda su vida su padre había proclamado que los Malfoy iban a estar en la cima de la autoridad y del prestigio como nunca antes y, sin embargo en el verano todo se había desmoronado, su mundo se había hecho pedazos.

Su padre había sido sacado de su casa y encerrado en Askaban, todo mientras las cámaras de los reporteros mágicos fotografiaban cada segundo sin cesar.

Además de que ahora su madre y él eran parias entre los mortífagos, habían perdido todo el prestigio en el círculo del señor oscuro; y por ello su madre se sentía atemorizada de su destino, así que había tenido que madurar y enfrentar las cosas.

Él no era idiota, sabía bien que la orden que se le había dado había sido solo para castigarlos, después de todo nadie esperaba que en verdad la cumpliera.

El matar a Albus Dumbledore era un hecho difícil, algo rayando en lo imposible, pues ni él mismo Voldemort lo había logrado.

Quito sus manos temblorosas del lavabo, y de golpe levantó la manga de su brazo izquierdo notando el oscuro tatuaje sobre su pálida piel.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, sus esperanzas de dejar ese lugar se habían evaporado.

Una expresión de odio puro atravesó su rostro y con violencia retiró las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su mano, se irguió cuan alto era y salió de ahí ignorando la preocupada mirada de Myrtle la cual estaba cómodamente apoyada en su cubículo.

Sus pies lo llevaron al séptimo piso, miró a su alrededor y con alivio noto que no había nadie, pasó tres veces frente a la pared mientras se concentraba, momentos después un par de puertas se materializaron.

Rápidamente las cruzó, y estás con un sonido sordo se cerraron tras el, sus ojos mercurio escanearon el lugar, todo estaba en silencio era del tamaño de una catedral con la apariencia de una ciudad, sus altísimas paredes estaban cubiertas de objetos escondidos por miles de estudiantes hacía mucho tiempo.

Se adentró cada vez más, mientras una ligera mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro al no hayar más que basura a su alrededor.

A su paso encontró muchas cosas que tras pensarlo bien quizás le fueran útil, así que con un agitar de su varita un elegante baúl de ébano negro con la cresta Malfoy grabada en el borde apareció ante él en el suelo.

Lo dejo ahí y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, aquello que llamó su atención era tocado con su varita y esto desaparecía, para reaparecer dentro de su baúl junto a sus demás posesiones.

Miro arriba y abajo, una pila de libros, cajas, armas, una vieja mochila azul que al tocarla con la varita noto que tenía un encantamiento de expansión indetectable.

Una serie de frascos con diversos líquidos, lo que parecía una antigua diadema la cual se veía a leguas valiosa, un espejo de mano que brillaba misteriosamente y muchas cosas más.

Se encogió de hombros, después revisaría todo.

Pasó delante del trol disecado y vio su objetivo; un armario evanescente.

Abrió la vieja puertecita y examinándolo noto que este estaba apunto de caerse, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor revisándolo.

Con varita en mano y agitando la muñeca en movimientos complicados, comenzó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo.

Le llevo al menos tres horas para que esté quedará lo suficientemente estable, saco una manzana de su bolsillo y la metió, cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir segundos después solo para notar que esta no estaba.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y al abrirla de nuevo encontró la fruta mordida.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver que de cierta manera su objetivo estaba hecho, así que se dispuso a seguir revisando la sala de menesteres.

Varios metros lejos de ahí vio varias cosas interesantes apiladas, así que con un movimiento, apuntó su varita hacia la montaña y está desapareció.

Se giró y camino por otro pasillo y ahí sobre un escritorio de tres patas vio una extraña caja rojiza que no era más grande que un alhajero, se subió a una silla y la tomó, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo lentamente la abrió.

Pero para su molestia estaba vacía, aunque por un segundo le pareció ver una leve luz.

Rodando los ojos la lanzó sobre su hombro y continuó su exploración.

Sin embargo cuando él se hallaba lejos de ahí no se percató de un sonido crepitante y humeante.

La pared cercana a la caja empezó a tambalearse, y entonces la parte superior cayó en el pasillo.

Dejó de escarbar en un viejo saco que brillaba y afinó el oído, el estruendo de innumerables objetos cayendo al suelo le advirtió que algo pasaba.

Toco el saco con la varita y éste desapareció, otro movimiento y el baúl empequeñecido cayó en uno de sus bolsillos, lentamente se giró al sentir un resplandor tras el.

Llamas de un tamaño anormal se acercaban peligrosamente, lamiendo los laterales de las murallas de trastos, que se estaban desmenuzando convertidos en hollín ante su contacto, completamente pálido comenzó a correr.

Paso por encima de viejas capas llenas de agujeros, pero las llamas lo persiguieron como si estuvieran vivas, sensibles, decididas a matarlo.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y vio una manada gigante de bestias ardientes.

Grito asustado, y desesperado miró a todos lados buscando alguna salida o solución.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio varias escobas viejas apiladas y cambiando de dirección se lanzó a ellas y tomó la primera que vio.

Se montó en ella y dando una fuerte patada al suelo salió disparado hacia arriba.

-Debo escapar de aquí- pensó él al sentir como el calor y el humo se estaban volviendo insoportables.

El fuego maldito estaba consumiendo todo, llevo una mano a sus ojos limpiando el hollín y miró concienzudamente la tormenta de fuego que había debajo, buscando cualquier cosa.

Y entonces lo vio.

El armario que acababa de reparar, era su única esperanza.

El viejo mueble estaba siendo lentamente rodeado, se inclinó hacia delante y aumentó la velocidad.

Malfoy aterrizó en el suelo frente a él, el fuego a su espalda se acercaba rápidamente calcinando una torre de pupitres, soltó la escoba y abrió el armario de golpe, entró en el, y cerró la puerta, entonces vino la sensación de caída, algo raro ya que su madre le había dicho que no se sentía absolutamente nada, sólo era esperar unos segundos, abrir de nuevo la puerta y zas aparecías en otro lugar.

Pero en ese momento no fue así, sintió como todo a su alrededor se agitaba y después como caía a una profunda oscuridad, un agudo grito brotó de su garganta algo que jamás admitiría y entonces cuando vio algo de luz sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y entonces sintió como perdía la conciencia.

Fuera del armario los últimos objetos eran devorados por las llamas del fuego maldito y a través del humo sólo se pudo distinguir la silueta del mueble siendo alcanzado al fin y calcinado al instante.


End file.
